The research objectives of the ICAP Alcoholism project are: 1. To test the hypothesis of the creation of community support through group education leading to individual education, forming the basis for involved supporters who will organize fiscal support. 2. To test the hypothesis that rehabilitation of the alcoholic must begin through educative counseling in a trust relationship with another alcoholic. 3. To collect data showing the necessity of involvement of the family in the rehabilitative process, leading to further confirmation of this hypothesis. 4. To assess the causes and remedies of the negative progress and regression of some families of alcoholics in the rehabilitative process. 5. To further develop a comparison of techniques used to initiate rehabilitation of the family and those used for the alcoholic. Service objectives of the project are: 1. To provide community education for 3,000 people in the five county area. 2. To provide educative counseling for 175 alcoholics and 100 families for a total clientele load of 275. An estimated 70% of clients will be of low incomes.